Super Samurai
:"Super Samurai" redirects here. For the first episode of this season, see Super Samurai (episode) Power Rangers : Super Samurai (souvent abrégée en SRP ou Super Samurai) est considérée comme la poursuite de l'entrée de série dix-huitième et le dix-neuvième officiel de la saison de la franchise Power Rangers. C'est la continuation des Power Rangers Samurai qui continue l'adaptation de la 33e saison Super Sentai , Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. La saison continue la tradition de Samurai pour être tourné et diffusé en HD. La deuxième série de 20 épisodes ont commencé à être diffusée le 18 février 2012 à 11 c/12n. produites par SCG Power Rangers. La série reprend où la saison dernière était arrêtée, avec Antonio, le Ranger ou sur le point d'accéder à la boîte noire. Chronologiquement, un téléfilm diffusé après Samurai, s'inscrit au milieu de cette saison. Synopsis Power Rangers Samurai Super pouvoirs en place avec les Rangers continuent de mener leur combat contre le maléfique Maître Xandred, qui s'est maintenant allié avec un nouveau super méchant, le maléfique Serrator. Les Rangers Samurai apprendre à exploiter la puissance de la légendaire boîte noire pour former toutes les nouvelles combinaisons Mégazord et devenir Super Samurai ! Grâce à la puissance de la boîte noire, les Rangers Samurai sont capables de puiser dans la puissance de leurs ancêtres et débloquer le Mode Shogun pour aider à protéger l'humanité contre les vils vilains de l'enfer. La boîte noire autorise également le samouraï Super se transformer en Super Méga Mode dans l'habitacle Mégazord, qui augmente leurs pouvoirs pour aider à la lutte contre les monstres super. En outre, une nouvelle super arme, le Bullzooka, va faire son apparition première, exploitant certaines puissance laser sérieux pour aider dans la bataille pour arrêter le mal Serrator. Et avec chaque nouvelle aventure, la journée se rapprochent quand Jayden, la « Red Samurai Ranger » le secret de se révélera. Personnages Rangers :Main article: Samurai Rangers Jayden_power_rangers_samurai.jpg|'Jayden Shiba' Ranger Rouge (Alex Heartman)|link=Jayden Shiba Kevin_Power_Rangers_Samurai.jpg|'Kevin' Ranger Bleu (Najee De-Tiege)|link=Kevin Mia_Watanabe_01.png|'Mia Watanabe' Ranger Rose (Erika Fong)|link=Mia Watanabe Mike_01.jpg|'Mike' Ranger Vert (Hector David Jr.)|link=Mike (Samurai) Emily.jpg|'Emily' Ranger Jaune (Brittany Anne Pirtle)|link=Emily (Samurai) Antonio_Garcia_01.png|'Antonio Garcia' Ranger Dorée (Steven Skyler)|link=Antonio Garcia Lauren_shiba.jpg|'Lauren Shiba' Ranger Rouge (Kimberley Crossman)|link=LaurenShiba Rangers du passé * Ancien Rangers Samurai * Rangers Shogun ** Le Grand Shogun * Père de Jayden (Ranger Samurai Rouge) * Rangers de noms inconnus, Bleu, Vert, Jaune et Rose. Alliés *Mentor Ji - Mentor des Rangers. Il est incarné par Rene Naufahu. *Farkas Bulkmeier - une moitié du duo de comique de cette saison. Paul Schrier reprend son rôle de la série original.IGN Article *Spike SkullovitchLe nom du personnage de Felix Ryan a changé de Skinny Mack pour devenir Spike - Seconde partie du duo comique de cette saison. C'est le fils de Eugene Skullovitch, l'ami d'enfance de Bulk. Il appel Bulk en disant "Oncle Bulk," ce qui pourrait dire que Skull c'est marié à un memebre de la famille de Bulk, ou alors qu'il son si proche qu'il se considère de la même famille. Il est incarné par Felix Ryan. *Père de Kevin *Cody *Père de Cody Civils *Terry Watanabe *Noah *Eugene Skullovitch - Père de Spike, et ami d'enfance de Bulk. On ne sait pas comment mais Skull à fait fortune puisqu'il arrive en limousine rechercher son fils en fin de saison. Jason Narvy reprend son rôle de la série original. Villains Nighlok Les méchants venus de Netherworld. *Maître Xandredabout the Main Villain Xandred *Serrator *Octoroo *Dayu *Deker *General Gut *Sergeant Tread *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts *Papyrox Guerriers Nighlok * Arachnitor * Armadevil * Switchbeast * Eyescar * Crustor * Skarf * Duplicator * Grinataur * Epoxar * Maldan * Pestilox * Fiera * Gigertox * Gred * Trickster Venjix Computer Network *Professor Cog *Grinders Armement Main article: Armement (Samurai) Morphers * Samuraizer - Morpher des Rangers * Morpher Samurai - Morpher du Ranger Doré * Black Box - Morpher Super mode ** Shogun Buckle - Morpher Battlizer Armes * Spin Sword - sidearm that transforms into various weapons ** Fire Smasher - Red Ranger's zanbato ** Hydro Bow - Blue Ranger's pressure bow ** Forest Spear - Green Ranger's bladed spear ** Earth Slicer - Yellow Ranger's shuriken ** Sky Fan - Pink Ranger's war fan ** Mega Blade - ranger's zord controllers ** Super Spin Sword - Spin Sword with the Black Box ** Shark Sword - Spin Sword with the Shark Disc * Barracuda Blade - Gold Ranger's personal weapon * Bullzooka http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf Catalogue allemand confirme Bullzooka ** Super Bullzooka - Super Spin Sword/Bullzooka combo ** Shogun Spear - Mega Blade/Bullzooka combo http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf Catalogue allemand confirme Shogun Spear Modes * Samurai Ranger (through Samuraizer) * Mega Mode (through Spin Sword devient Mega Blade) * Super Mode (through Black Box) * Super Mega Mode (through Black Box et Mega Blade) * Shark Attack Mode (through Shark Disc/Spin Sword devient Shark Sword) * Mega Shark Mode (through Shark Sword) * Mode Shogun (through Shogun Buckle)Production photo on Toyline Packaginghttp://www.kidzcoolit.com/reviews/toy-fair-2012-power-rangers-super-samurai.php Video commercial de Super Samurai avec les "Nouveaux Modes" Zords Episodes Sorties DVD *Power Rangers Super Samurai: The Complete Season *Power Rangers: Clash of the Red Rangers *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 1: The Super Powered Black Box *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 2: Super Showdown *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 3: Rise of the Bullzooka Jeux idéo * Power Rangers Super Samurai (video game) - Xbox 360 Kinect Notes *Parmi les images Shinkenger utilisé dans la première promo Super Samurai, Ranger rouge en mode Super balaye par une horde de Moogers. En réalité, le coup n'est pas d'un mâle rouge, mais de Kaoru Shiba. Ironie du sort, les séquences de cette bataille n'était pas utilisé dans la série. *Samurai, avec sa suite Super Samurai, est la première entrée de la série pour avoir plus de 32 épisodes depuis le SPD et la première saison d'avoir plus de 40 épisodes depuis Lost Galaxy . *Elle est la deuxième saison de Power Rangers diffusée sur Nickelodeon et Nicktoons. *Super Samurai est la deuxième saison (après le SPD) pour présenter les deux mâles et femelles Red Ranger. *Pour avril Fools Day 2012, Saban, a annoncé le faux produit « Morphume », qui présentait les casques des cinq principaux Rangers Samurai conçus comme une bouteille de parfum. *Super Mega Mode et Mode de Mega Shark Attack semblent avoir deux ceintures différentes dans l'exposition réelle. Le premier est comme on le voit dans les images officielles pour le spectacle, avec le clos Shogun boucle ayant de petites pièces sur ses côtés (ce qui en fait ressembler le jouet Shogun Buckle) qui s'adapte sur la ceinture de Mega Mode standard. L'autre est une version dotée de la boucle fermée de Shogun sans aucun autre accessoire, mais sur une ceinture mis à jour le qui a des bandes noires va dans l'ensemble de la taille. Cette ceinture est identique à celui présenté dans le Mode de Shogun. Les deux ceintures servent également et de manière interchangeable par le spectacle (commutation souvent dans la même scène) sans raison ni explication donnée. * Power Rangers Samurai est la première série d'avoir un épisode de Noël depuis Power Rangers Zeo. En outre, c'est la première série d'avoir plus d'un extraordinaire dû au fait que le tournage a été étalé sur un an. * Pendant ce temps, Saban a enregistré une marque quelque chose appelé « Pouvoir Rider ». Cette fans conduit à croire que Saban tentait de relancer la franchise Kamen Rider aux États-Unis ou, encore plus, utiliser les épisodes autour Kamen Rider décennie : Shinkenger monde. Toutefois, rien n'est venu à ce sujet et il est supposé que rien impliquant Kamen Rider décennie verra le jour. * Il s'agit de la première série à avoir le même nom qu'un Mode de mise en valeur. * Il s'agit de la première suite saison à s'adapter de la même Sentai la saison précédente a fait. * Cette saison a été diffusée simultanément à la série Super Sentai Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters . * Marchandises occasionnelles, telles que le site Web et les affiches officielles saison aura les Rangers Samurai dans Mega Mode, peut-être de distinguer cette saison de la précédente. Voir Aussi Liens Externes US *Power Rangers Super Samurai | Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website *Power Rangers Games - power rangers fan game website Catégorie:Saisons Catégorie:Samurai